


Green With Envy

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst and Feels, Crushes, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -What happens when jealously gets the better of someone? Will they let the past go of be in the mood for some chaos. Actress Betty Cooper's life was turned upside down all because of a little invy?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with writer @kisvids over on tumblr go check her out.

-Breaking News! 

Actress, Elizabeth Cooper also known as Betty Cooper is married? That's right married and not with her sweet beloved Trevor Brown. So is a our sweet Betty Cooper not as sweet as she seems?-

Betty Cooper couldn't believe the headlines she was reading. How did she get to this point? Well that's a story the whole world would like to know. 

Betty Cooper had never been married in her whole life and now there's legal documents stating other wise.

She didn’t understand it. Her and Trevor had spoken about marriage but it was way too soon in their relationship. She was so confused. She had news outlets after news outlets attacking her for more information.

She called her manager. "Elizabeth are you married?" Her manager Veronica asked.

“I’m not married. I don’t know why it’s saying this. Me and Trev aren’t ready for marriage.”

"Can you get to my office?"

“I’ll be right there.”

"Perfect." Betty ended the call as she left the set immediately. She rushed right there. She needed to sort this out. She was so utterly confused and couldn't afford this in the media.

Veronica, her manager was waiting for her in the office. She had pulled all the articles out and managed to find the information. 

“How did this happen?” Betty asked.

"I have no clue. A glitch, a hacker but the other name on your marriage certificate is Forsythe Pendleton Jones." Veronica told her.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones?” Betty’s eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you know him? I'm thinking we send you to a private resort to sort things out without the public sye." She told her.

“I went to high school with him.”

"Perfect call him." Veronica said.

“I don’t have his number. We haven’t spoken in years.” Veronica pulled it up from the system she was on. "Call him." Betty sighed and dialed in the number.

She looked at Veronica. "What am I even meant to say? We're married? I never even kiss the guy." Betty closed the office door.

“Were you friends?” Veronica asked.

"Yeah but we left things bad." Betty sighed as she heard someone breath. “Hello?” She heard a deep voice answer.

"Jones?" Betty whispered.

“Who is this?”

"We met in a treehouse. You're beanie fell off and I placed it back on your head. Juggie a prince always needs his crown."

“Betty? How the hell did you get my number?”

"How the hell did we end up married?" Betty answered. Jughead hung up on her. Betty called him again but from Veronica's phone. 

He wasn’t answering. That's when Betty left him a message. 

B: we should deal with this in private.

He didn’t answer her. 

B: Jughead, please just us a private resort. Me and you sign the papers.

J: I’m not signing anything.

B: can we at least talk about this in private. I don't know if you know. This is front cover news. Your name could get released.

J: fine.

B: I thought so. There's this private resort in Philippines.

“Are you getting any responses?” Veronica asked.

"Yes can you book us the private Philippines resort?" Betty asked.

“I’ll get on it right now. Is a flight tomorrow morning okay?”

J: I couldn’t afford something like that.

B: it's on me silly. It's all on me. Is tomorrow okay?

J: Fine.

B: perfect. 

"Yes it is. Can we tell Trev I'm doing a work thing?" Betty didn't want him to know. Especially when it could be over in a few days.

“Sure. Did he agree to meet you?”

Betty nodded.

“Good.”

"I just don't understand what's happened." Betty sighed. "Anyway I must pack."

_____

Riverdale:

Riverdale is a small town. A town no one knows about unless your from around there. It's the town Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones grew up.

Jughead Jones never left. He could never afford to leave. He went to community college there. Jughead was bitter. The only person that truly understood him left him and now she was living the dream. She had a perfect life and here he was, living in a trailer park.

Part of him blamed this on her. The only person to believe in him. He felt like he would’ve had more chances in life if she were there to help but instead she left him behind. He misses her but would never admit it. He’d rather stay mad at her, it was easier.

Jughead Jones was currently drunk drinking in a bar. He couldn’t believe Betty had found out and actually contacted him. He tried to avoid the pain he felt when he thought about her. She hasn't contacted him since their massive fight. It was a drunken accident he did with a jealous Ethel. 

-Flashback-

1 month ago: 

Jughead Jones was working his third job of the day at the wyte wrym beneath pops. He was exhausted. The news of Betty's first producer job and staring in hit him hard. She was doing so well and he was stuck working three jobs. 

He poured himself a drink when Ethel entered the bar. "Hey Jones." Ethel sat at the bar.

“Ethel.” He greeted her.

"The usual. I'm calling Trevor for our weekly catch up." She smiled, excitedly.

“You still talk to Trevor? Isn’t he dating Elizabeth?” Jughead made her drink. He always referred to her as Elizabeth. She hated being called that.

"He is. She stole him from me. She is such a gold digger, exactly like her mother. Showing herself off on camera."

Jughead shrugged as he passed her the drink. He took a sip of his own. 

"I hate her. She thinks she's better than us. Trevor is thinking about marrying her. I can't let that happen." Ethel sighed.

“She used to tell me about her big dream wedding.” 

"What if she couldn't have a wedding?" She prompted.

“What are you suggesting?” Jughead looked at Ethel confused.

"Marry her off to some poor idiot without her knowing." Ethel had an evil smirk on her face.

“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme? How do you expect us to do that?”

"I know you can hack. Plus she has everything and doesn't even think to help her struggling town?" She looked at Jughead.

“So you’re suggesting I hack into a courthouse system and make document of fake marriage certificates?”

"It would be real but yes." Ethel smirked.

“So you actually want to marry her off to some random guy?”

"Or you."

“Me? Married to Elizabeth?” Jughead shook his hear laughing.

Ethel laughed softly too. "It's perfect. You hate her and if you get a divorce you get some of her money.

“I like the sound of that. How long do I have to stay married to her?”

"Until she finds out but you have to make her wait. You want her to snap." Ethel pulled her laptop out her bag.

“Okay. I’m in.”

Ethel began hacking into the government website. It was surprisingly scarily easily.

“How am I supposed to get her signature on these?” Jughead said.

"Her signature is on everything. Plus it's all online." Ethel smirked.

“I could go to prison for this Ethel.”

"Elizabeth Cooper wouldn't send her dear friend to prison." She clicked the finally button.

“We haven’t been friends in a very long time.” Jughead told her.

"So?" Ethel shrugged.

“She doesn’t care about me.” Jughead said.

"We'll see. Congratulations Mr Jones."

Jughead took the laptop from her and looked over the documents she had up. It was all legal and real. Jughead added his signature to each.

"How do you feel being married to an actress?" Ethel smirked, drinking. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I doubt she’ll even find out until it’s time to marry Trevor.”

"Give it a few weeks and I'll anonymously tell the news." Ethel smirked.

“Won’t that bring attention to me?”

"Not if I don't say any names and do it at an unreliable news outlet." She prompted.

“Okay.”

That's the night it all changed. Would it blow everything up?

-End of flashback.-

Jughead was sat in disbelief. She had contacted him. Even worse, he couldn’t believe he was seeing her tomorrow. It was such a shock to the system. He didn’t know how he was supposed to handle this trip with her. All he knew was he needed to end it. He just sat there drinking and trying his best to ignore it for now. It was going to be a rough few days. 

____

Betty was at the office, she couldn’t believe what happened. She looked at Veronica in shock.

“Tell me about this guy.” Veronica said.

"Where should I begin?" Betty had a life time of memories to go through. It was hard to just pick one.

“From the beginning. I want to hear everything you know. How did you meet him?”

"Well we were five." Betty smiled softly.

\- Flashback, 5 years old.-

Betty Cooper was the cutest five year old around. She was friends with everyone and anyone. She was always starting up conversations with everyone. 

It was recess time in kindergarten. She was outside playing with her friends. While they were out playing she looked over to see a little boy sitting alone. He looked like he wanted to cry.

Betty headed over to him. His hat had been thrown on the grown. She picked it up placing it on his head. "A prince always needs his crown." She whispered.

“Jason and Archie were calling me names.” 

"Their idiots." Betty smiled, sitting next to him.

“I’m Jughead.” He introduced himself. "Betty Cooper." He smiled at her.

"Want to play?" She asked.

“Okay.”

Betty brought him over to her friends. They spent all of recess playing together. 

That’s the day Jughead Jones found his first friend. 

\- End of Flashback -

"So he's your first friend?" Veronica smiled.

“I was his. He pretty much became my best friend that day though.” Betty explained. “We had our ups and downs but we were friends up until graduation.” 

“What kind of ups and downs?”

"They started in highschool." She sighed.

“What happened?” Veronica was curious.

"His family."

-Flashback, 16 years old.-

Jughead had been avoiding Betty for weeks. His dad had been home recently which was usually rare. Jughead had been living out on the streets. His dad was an alcoholic and he felt unsafe staying with him in their trailer.

Betty was worried she had done something. She was in the blue and gold when he came in. When he saw her in there he turned around to leave, hoping she didn’t see him.

"Stop right there." Betty blocked the door. Jughead looked at her."You're avoiding me." She looked at him. "Explain." She shut the door.

“I’m fine.” 

Betty locked the door as she sat down with him. "You look like you haven't slept. You haven't showered and you haven't eaten."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m perfectly fine.” He repeated, trying to make himself believe it.

"Juggie I saw you beneath the bridge." She whispered. Jughead sighed, whilst Betty held his hand. "Stay with me?"

“Betty I’m fine. My dad is home.”

"Your definitely staying with me." She told him.

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

"Juggie I care for you. I love you and i worry for you." Betty pouted. Jughead hugged her as Betty hugged him back tightly. "Why didn't you come to me? You know I will help you out in a heartbeat."

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

"You never bother me." She cupped his face. Jughead glanced at her lips."I love you." Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

“I love you too.” She softly kissed his cheek. He smiled to himself."Don't avoid me again. I was scared I said something wrong." She squeezed his side tickling him.

“I’m sorry.”

"I forgive you." Betty rested her head against his. Jughead hugged her, she hugged him back. "Stay with me tonight? I like you staying over? My bed is warmer with you there."

“Okay.” He smiled. Betty smiled happily at him.

They spent the rest of lunch teasing and laughing. That's one of the good days they had.

-End flashback.-

“So you were really close.” Veronica said.

"Yeah. He lived with us." Betty smiled softly.

“What happened?”

"We argued about college. I got into our dream school. He got into his father's gang." Her smile disappeared.

“So he was jealous?”

"More like I was leaving him. The only person who loved him had left like the rest. He hates me for it. Hence why he calls me Elizabeth. I hate it." Betty whispered, 

“So you haven’t seen him since graduation?” Betty nodded. "But he wouldn't do this."

“Are you sure? Because it seems like he did.” Veronica looked at her friend and client.

"He wouldn't hurt me. Jughead isn't that kind of person." Betty protested.

“It doesn’t seem that way. People change.”

"He wouldn't do that. He's family." She teared up.

“He’s not family if he still has a grudge against you.”

"I have to go pack. I have to sort this out." Betty hated the idea of Jughead hurting her. Veronica nodded. "This will be good for me. I need a break anyway." She added.

“Treat it like a vacation. It should be nice.” Betty nodded worried. “Your room is booked for all week if you wanted to stay that long.” 

"Can we make it two? I need a long break. I need to take a break from social media." Betty told Veronica.

Veronica always supported a good social media detox. “Should i book Jughead’s room for that long as well?” She suggested.

"Please, we have some catching up to do." She sighed softly.

“Okay.”

Betty stood up looking at her manager. "As a friend do you think its him?" 

“I don’t know. But I’m sure there’s more to the story.” Veronica reassured her. Betty nodded. "Just don't go falling in love." She teased. Betty rolled her eyes. She went to go pack.

____

At home: 

Betty headed to her cupboard pulling out Jughead's things she kept. She had his flannel and his beanie. She pulled them on as she pulled their photo album out. They spent their whole childhoods together. He wouldn't hurt her. She was his only family before the serpents.

She wondered if he had any family now. She was sure he left Riverdale. He told her he was leaving Riverdale and never looking back. Betty hoped he had escaped that town. Everyone deserves the fresh start like she had. She reminded herself to ask him. Everything had changed, now they knew nothing about each other anymore.

That made Betty's chest feel heavy. She just hoped they could work it out. Everything had changed, maybe it was time to revisit the past. 

How can she move on to her future if she's stuck in the past?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Nerves are the worst. Driving to the airport was horrible. She was nervous to see Jughead again. Veronica had booked them first class. She wouldn’t see him until their flights landed at the resort. They were leaving from different locations.

Betty wondered how much he had changed. She was so excited to see that. Curiosity got the better of her as she Googled him. Unfortunately nothing came up. She didn't know what to think, she figured she would just have to wait.

____

Meanwhile on the other flight, Jughead was freaking out. He was overwhelmed; he was booked for the first class. He’s never been on a plane before. He liked that he could get a lot of food. He hasn't been able to afford food in a few weeks. He was starving and ordered a ton of food, hence ordering a ton of food. The food was delicious. He ate plates full after plate. He felt full for the first time in awhile. Jughead needed to thank Betty. He was stubborn and didn’t want to yet.

However, for the rest of the flight he just slept. He only woke up when they landed. He really didn’t want to see Betty. He wanted to vanish but knew he couldn't. He hoped it would be three days and then done.

Jughead stood in the airport with his bags waiting for her. He knew what she looked like. He searched for a blonde woman. Yet that's not what she came as. She had a black wig and glasses on. He didn’t even think it was her so he continued to look around.

"Fourth of July you hated fireworks. We snuggled in my room watching the fireworks with music on." Betty spoke from behind.

“Elizabeth.” He turned to her.

"Forsythe." Betty smiled at him. He didn’t say anything."Or should I say my husband?"

“Hi.” Betty just looked at him. He was so attractive she gently bit her lip. "You look handsome."

“Thank you.”

"Let's go. We have a cab waiting and I need a drink." She smiled. He nodded, seeing her take his hand. He just looked at her hand as she quickly pulled her hand away. "Do you still hate him?"

“How far away is the resort?” He changed the subject.

"Two hours." Betty shrugged.

“Okay.”

"Can you handle that?" Betty slyly hinted. 

He nodded whilst they headed to the car that was waiting for them. She had messaged Veronica saying she's landed safely.

V: Are you with him?  
B: yes. He got hot  
V: Wow. Hotter than Trev?  
B: yes.  
V: I’m going to need to see that then.

Betty sneakily took a photo of him. She sent it to her.

V: He is hot! Has he always been hot?  
B: Yes.  
V: You didn’t like him in high school?

B: I've known him since he was five. We almost kissed in high school.  
V: really?  
B: yes. Then Archie came in and ruined the moment.  
V: so you two had crushes on each other? You didn’t tell me that.  
B: goodbye V.

Betty turned her phone off as she arrived in the resort. The resort was on a private beach. Their rooms were built over the ocean. They would walk on a small bridge to their rooms. In the bedrooms they could walk out to steps near a mini pool that lead to the ocean. Jughead was in awe of the place.

"You like? It's my favourite place in the world. I only come here alone."

“It’s beautiful... I’ve never seen something like this before... I mean I’ve never been outside Riverdale.”

Betty looked at him in shock. "I thought you left Riverdale. I only knew about this place from a friend. I needed a mental health break. I love this place in Mexico too. It's so secretive and private. They have animals you can see and pet." Her eyes lit up.

“I never got into college and I most definitely couldn’t afford to leave. Still can’t.”

"Oh." Betty whispered.

“I’m going to go put my stuff in my room.” He walked away.

"Well I'm going to the beach."

He didn’t say anything he just went into his room. Jughead was so overwhelmed. He just laid on the bed looking up at the glass floor seeing fishes beneath him. He couldn’t believe he was in a place so beautiful.

It felt like a dream he would wake up any moment. Better yet it felt like they were on a honeymoon. He needed to keep reminding himself what she did to him. She'd left and he really needed her.

People will say that's it's stupid thinking that but not for him. He had this trauma and depression that she was his light. He felt like he was nothing without her. She was the only thing keeping him sane. He was in love with her. That's why the idea of being her husband wasn't terrible. Even if he did commit whilst drunk. He knew he had to explain it to her. But today wasn't the day for that.

____

At the beach: 

Betty had Jughead's flannel wrapped around her so her shoulder wouldn't burn. She was laid on the sun bed reading. She was trying to treat this like a vacation. She had a cocktail in hand and was planning on trying to speak to him tonight. 

Before any of that she needed some alcohol. Betty saw him come out and head up to the beach bar. She watched him order a strong drink. He sat at the bar avoiding her. Betty was thankful for that. She knew she wasn't ready for the conversation.

Once the drink arrived, he drank it straight away. Over the years he's learnt his limits. He knew how many drinks took him to get drunk and knew when to stop. That's something FP Jones never knew.

"So handsome here alone?" The bartender smirked.

“I am.” He sipped his drink.

"Fancy meeting me after my shift?" She leaned over. Betty glanced over to them. She decided to grab another drink. “Sure.” He looked at her.

"What shall I wear?" She winked.

Betty heard them as she wrapped her arms around him. "You met my husband." She smirked. She was an actor after all she was going to milk it.

“Your husband? He was just telling me he’s here alone.”

"We're rekindling things after a long break. Aren't we pookie bear?" Betty winked at him.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away. 

“What the hell was that, Elizabeth?” Jughead said.

"I'm going to keep doing this until we talk." Jughead rolled his eyes. "Can't you handle it Forsythe?" Betty looked at him with his flannel on.

“Let’s talk then.”

"How the hell are we married?" She checked out his body.

“I did some hacking and made certificates. It wasn’t my idea.”

"You really did it?" Betty took a step back from him.

“You thought I didn’t?”

Betty nodded. "I thought we would be family no matter what." She teared up.

“Family?” He scoffed. “You fucking left me behind like I was nothing to you, Elizabeth!”

"I left for college! You did the one thing that I thought nobody would do. Are you really that jealous?" She stormed off.

“You’re so full of yourself!”

Betty turned back to him. "I'm full of myself? I didn't hack a legal website!" She yelled.

“It wasn’t my idea!”

"You went through with it." Betty took another step back as she fell in the pool. 

Jughead reached to go help her out. Betty held his hand. Anger rushed through her body as she pulled him in.

"Why?!" She pulled him in closer.

“Ethel had feelings for your boyfriend! She didn’t want you marrying him!”

"Who says I want to marry him!" Betty whispered.

“She asked me to help when I was drunk. I wasn’t thinking straight.” He started to pull himself out of the pool.

Betty pulled him back in with her. Jughead just looked at her. They were completely soaked and fully dressed. He saw her tear up as they floated in the water. He couldn't handle it so he looked away.

"You're a sexy dickhead. I thought they only exist as my co-workers." Betty pulled herself out of the water.

Jughead rolled his eyes and got out of the water. He just pushed past her to go to his room, slamming the door shut undressing out of his wet clothes. As his wet clothes hit the floor he thought about Betty.

How they had so much sexual tension still from highschool. He had always wanted to kiss her in high school. There's been times they were close too but each time Archie would ruin the moment. He was in love with her and that was part of the reason it hurt so much when she left. They were both so stubborn.

Jughead pulled a towel around himself when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, seeing Betty fully dry in different clothes. She had a bottle of vodka in her hands.

“Elizabeth?”

"Forsythe, Veronica told me to treat this like a holiday so I am. Tomorrow we can talk about how you fucked me over." She handed him a shot of vodka.

Jughead took it and opened up the door more to let her in. Betty slid past him heading outside. She sat near the pool whilst Jughead got dressed before following her out. He saw Betty just downed a few shots, so he did the same.

"You fucked me over Jones. I thought it would be some crazy fan or paparazzi person taking a scoop too far." Betty drank her feelings. She never normally drank.

“It’s not like we’re friends. We don’t know each other anymore.”

"Whose fault is that?" Betty glared at him.

“Yours. You left. Now you’re just some selfish celebrity who doesn’t give a shit about people like me.” Jughead rolled his eyes and downed a shot.

“I don’t know what the hell happened to you.” He added.

"I grew up but I'm still me." Betty was drunk and that was clear. “No.” Betty looked at. She pouted at him. “You’ve changed.” He told her."So have you." Betty uttered as Jughead shrugged.

Betty had passed her limit and so was Jughead. She looked over to him. 

“Fuck, I really didn’t want to drink this much tonight.” Jughead mumbled.

"We're on holiday Jones. Live a little." She squeezed his thigh.

“You know my family history. I don’t like drinking a lot.... but I guess the damage is already done.” He downed another shot.

"You're not him. You'll never be him." Betty slurred slightly.

“Easy for you to say.” Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty rolled her eyes as well. "I mean it baby." She drank more.

Jughead poured himself a couple more shots. They sat in silence as they drank. A little while later Betty turned to him. He noticed her watching him and turned to look at her.

"You're sexy." Betty whispered, drunkenly. He just looked at her."My husband is sexy." She giggled.

It was clear she was drunk but so was he. Jughead stayed silent. He knew he would end up saying or doing something stupid. He saw her get up crawling onto him.

"Dance with me hubby?"

“Dance? There’s no music.”

"Well we have phones." Betty pouted.

Jughead couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and pout.

“Fine.”

Betty smirked, pushing him back on the chair gently. She put a sexy song on. Jughead looked at her whilst Betty played with his hair. 

“What are you doing Elizabeth?” He mumbled.

"You say Elizabeth, so sexy." Betty lazily smirked.

“You hate being called that.”

"People change." She winked. "Say it again Forsythe." Betty uttered, seductively.

“Elizabeth.” He whispered against her ear. Betty moaned softly against his ear. Jughead glanced at her lips. He was too drunk to acknowledge what was going on."Say it again Forsythe." Betty saw him looking at her lips.

“Elizabeth.”

"Fuck Forsythe." She grinded upon him slowly.

“Fuck.” He mumbled.

The couple was drunk caught in a lust trance teasing one another. Years of sexual tension slowly being released. Jughead glanced at her lips again. The same lips he always dreamt about kissing. This was his chance. They were both drunk and wanted it. They both leaned in at the same time kissing one another with a heated passion.

Jughead deepened the kiss instantly. Betty couldn't help but moan. It's the best kiss she's ever had. Jughead pulled her closer. "More Forsythe." Betty uttered. He picked her up and carried her back inside. Betty wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss again.

They stumbled like teenagers as he carried her to his bed. Betty giggled softly as she pulled his top off immediately. He helped her get it up over his head. Her eyes went right to his tattoos. She gently began tracing them. She found a little bee hidden with roses in between the crown, kissing it softly.

Jughead smiled softly at her. Of course she found the hidden tattoo he had done for her. He got it to remember her. When he had seen her first movie he was just so proud of her. He had gotten the tattoo done around that time. After a while the jealousness and pain built up but part of him would still always love and support her. 

Jughead backed her up to his bed as they kissed. They pulled Betty's nightie off as he laid her down. He crawled on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

"Forsythe." Betty moaned softly.

“Elizabeth.” He kissed her neck.

"Take me." She moved her neck so he had more space. Jughead smirked at her."Stop looking at me so sexy." She blushed.

Jughead stood up to take off his pants. He held her gaze as he undid his belt. She pushed him down on the bed as she got on his lap. "It's turning me on Forsythe. It's not like I haven't thought about this." She was grinding on his lap. He smirked at her.

Betty rolled her eyes kissing down his body. Jughead smiled at her, they were just teasing one another. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs. Betty bit her lip as she playfully touched him. They were both drunk and didn't care. They felt like teenagers again.

"Forsythe please."

“Tell me what you want.” He kissed her.

"You." Jughead kissed down her body again. "Forsythe don't tease me." She slurred.

“You want to skip the foreplay?” He teased.

"No I just want you. After all you're my husband." Betty smirked. Jughead reached for the nightstand. Luckily there was a box of condoms stocked by the resort. Betty just looked at him. "You're so sexy." She mumbled.

“You are too.” He slurred.

Betty leaned down and kissed him. In the morning they would regret this decision but right now they were enjoying this moment. She carefully lowered herself onto him. Jughead groaned softly, thrusting up into her.

Betty moaned softly. Jughead was the happiest he's ever been. They moved quickly together. It was hard and fast. They were both being rough softly. Jughead liked things rough, it added passion.

“Fuck.” Jughead groaned.

"You like Forsythe?" Betty moved slower. Jughead gripped onto her hips. She placed her hands over his as she moved with him.“You feel so good.” He slurred.

"So do you baby." Betty smiled at him as she moaned softly .

The couple just moved as one. It wasn’t long before they brought each other to their releases.``That was pleasantly fun Forsythe." Betty teased. Jughead smirked, stroking her cheek softly.

Betty was still drunk so she snuggled into his embrace like they did in highschool. Jughead was falling asleep. The alcohol took over their system and they just slept.

That day brought up so many emotions the alcohol just brought the true feelings out. They were exhausted. It was nice just to be able to hold one another without thinking. They knew they had a lot to talk about it, but for now in their drunken state they would enjoy their time jumping from the past. Even if in just hours to come it will come crashing down on them.  
___

The next morning Betty woke up with a major headache. She rolled over in bed, shocked to find out she was pressed up against a warm body next to her. She looked over to see Jughead fast asleep in bed with her. They were both completely naked.

Betty looked around to see if there was a condom anywhere. She found a used one in the trash. "Fuck." She whispered as Veronica started calling her. Betty grabbed the closest thing to put on, which was Jughead’s shirt. She stepped outside to answer the phone.

"Hey." Betty whispered.

“Hey, How’s it going?”

"We got so drunk and fucked each other." She sighed.

Veronica choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?" Her manager asked in disbelief.

“Last night. Jughead and I had sex. I don’t remember it but I woke up naked in his bed.”

"Go for a run. This isn't getting out." Veronica told her.

“I need to tell him it was a mistake. He’s asleep still.” Betty looked at him fast asleep. "Trust me honey he knows. He hates you right? It was just sex and alcohol." Betty sighed again softly. "He looks good naked."

“Do you remember any of it?”

She walked into the ocean from the steps. "I remember him calling me Elizabeth and it turning me on."

“It turned you on?” Veronica questioned.

"Just listen to this." Betty started recording as Jughead woke up. "Elizabeth." He mumbled from his bed.

“He does have a sexy voice.”

"Tell me about it." Betty looked at him as he fell back to sleep.

“What about Trev?” Veronica wondered.

"I love Trev. There's nothing to discuss, I was drunk and relieved a childhood dream." She bit her lip. However, there's doubt in her mind and she wasn't sure what to do. "It doesn't matter anyway because it was him."

“So you’re not telling Trev?”

"I am after the holiday. He doesn't know I'm married." Betty sighed softly.

“You didn’t tell him anything?”

"He's always been jealous of Jughead." 

-Flashback.-

Betty and Jughead were sitting in her car watching a movie with Trevor. “I’m going to get snacks.” Jughead said.

"Get me a Hotdog!" Betty smiled.

“Anything for you Betts.” He teased.

"Some fries too?" She pouted.

"Maybe." Jughead smiled.

"Get a room." Trevor glared at Jughead. Jughead rolled his eyes. He was used to Trevor's behaviour.

"I mean we do have one." Betty laughed. Jughead headed to go get the food. "You okay?" Betty smiled at Trevor.

“I’m fine.” Trevor rolled his eyes. Betty clicked on his weird behaviour. "You're jealous!" She gasped.

“No I’m not.”

"Come on Trev." Betty raised her eyebrows. She knew he was lying. “Fine. I’m jealous.” He confessed.

"It's just Juggie." Betty smiled at Jughead was coming back to the car 

“So you don’t like him?”

"I love him but it's not like that. Don't be jealous." She looked at him.

“I like you Betty.”

Betty smiled at him. "Saturday at 7. Date at Pops." She winked.

-End of flashback.- 

"I'm fucked V."

“Did he explain anything to you? You need to get those papers signed and him out of your life as soon as possible.” Veronica told her the game plan.

"I'm trying." Betty told her. "I have to go."

“Call me later.”

"Will do." She ended the call.

Betty headed back inside to see Jughead still asleep. This was the perfect opportunity for her to escape back to her room. She found her clothes all over the floor. She picked them all up walking back to her room with his flannel on. 

This holiday was more like a nightmare come to life. 

The problem was who will wake her from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Sobering up was something. Doing laps in the pool Betty Cooper remembered everything from that night but mostly she remembered the pain. Jughead hurt her. She was trying to forget the pain but he came swimming as well.

They haven’t spoken since that night. The second Jughead had woken up he remembered what happened. He kept glancing at her. He dreamed about having sex with her all the time in high school. He couldn’t believe it had actually happened. She was good too.

"Hello Elizabeth." Jughead smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Betty snapped.

"Why?" He headed into the water with her.

"You know why." She whispered.

"No I don't."

“Yes you do.” 

“I don’t, Elizabeth.”

"Forsythe." Betty stormed off. "I'm going on a boat ride." Jughead smirked as he followed her. "Why so sour Elizabeth?"

“Leave me alone!” She snapped. She was harsher than she meant to sound. 

“Fine.” He turned away."No don't!" Betty held his hand sighing.

“Whatever Cooper.” He tugged his hand away.

"What do you want me to say Jones? You turned me on last night? That you hurt me? By hacking government records and all I can think about is you uttering Elizabeth in my ear."

“You probably want me in prison.” Jughead looked at her ashamed.

"I don't know what I want! All I know is that I want you again!" Betty blurted out. That look if shame turned into a smirk. Betty gasped as she walked to the boat rides. “You saying that you want me to fuck you again, Elizabeth?” He smirked.

"You know the answer Forsythe! I'm too mad at you!" Betty ignored him.

Jughead followed her. He saw her head on to the boat with the captain that drove boats all day with the residents of the resort. Jughead hopped on with her. The captain began driving the boat. Betty booked it last night before showing up at his room.

“So, Elizabeth....” Betty rolled her eyes at that. "Forsythe?" She answered in return, biting her lip softly.

Jughead put his hand on her thigh. That made Betty glanced down at him. “Is this okay?” He asked. Betty nodded softly and so did he. "Forsythe? Why?" Betty looked at him.

“Why what?”

"Are you that mad at me you did something to get arrested?" She squeezed his hands.

“You broke my heart.”Jughead shrugged.

"How?" She looked at him. “I was in love with you.” Betty looked at him. "You should have told me. You're an idiot."

“I wasn’t important enough either way.” Jughead accepted that years ago.

"Forsythe, you were always important." She turned to look at him.

“Not enough apparently.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Elizabeth."

"Forsythe stop with the Elizabeth. It does things to me." 

“I don’t care Elizabeth.” Jughead knew what he was doing.He ran his hands up her thigh further teasing her. "Stop, I want you." She blushed.

Jughead smirked to himself.

"We're going to a waterfall. We're there for a few hours before the boat comes back for us." Betty changed the subject.

“Sounds fun.” He said quietly.

"Hopefully." She looked at him."Did you bring your camera?"

“I did.”

"Good, the waterfalls are stunning. You know I thought about you know... there." Betty didn't care anymore. She wanted him one last time. Jughead looked at her."We have a lot of shit to deal with but we're here."

Jughead nodded.

"I'm sick of being this perfect role model. Last night was fun. We can be angry at each other but I rather fuck you instead of argue."

“Okay.” Betty just snuggled into his side. "I told my manager it was a mistake." She looked at him.

“Was it?” He looked at her.

"It doesn't feel like one. That's been a long time coming."

Jughead nodded, agreeing. It had been, he dreamt off them in highschool. 

"We're married and I hardly know you. I'm mad and I want answers just not today."

“I know.” 

Betty looked up at him. "You probably know everything about me. It's everywhere." 

“Yeah but I know that’s not you personally. I try to avoid hearing things about you.” Jughead knew better than to believe the tabloids.

"I appreciate that." She smiled, softly. Jughead shrugged. "Archie finds it funny. He calls me up and makes jokes of most of them."

Jughead didn’t say anything. They spent the rest of the boat trip in silence. They just listened to the music.

____

At the waterfalls:

They got off the boat and headed to go find a place to set up. They found the perfect spot. Jughead just pulled his camera out taking photos. He didn’t say anything to Betty as he sat taking photos of the waterfall. Through the lenses he saw Betty dive in. Jughead put his camera down to go join her. She just swam enjoying the water whilst Jughead picked her up. 

“Hi.” She looked at him. "Elizabeth." He held her hips. She gave him a look. 

“What?”

"Nothing." Betty span around in his arms."I just... last night." She hid her face.

“What about it?”

"I want to do it sober. That makes me a bad perosn." Betty confessed to him.

“Because of Trevor...” Jughead pieced together. Betty just nodded. “The damage is already done Betty.”

"You called me Betty." Her eyes lit up. “Elizabeth.” Betty just jumped up on him. "Forsythe." She spoke back whilst He glanced at her lips.

"Kiss me you idiot."

Betty rolled her eyes, taking the lead kissing him. Seeing as he wouldn't kiss her. It was soft at first until she slipped her tongue in. He deepened the kiss. Betty brushed her hands across his face whilst devouring his touch. 

Jughead pulled away to kiss her neck. Betty felt him suck a hickey into her neck, moaning at the touch. He pulled away to look at her, with a soft smile.

“I need you Juggie.” She whispered. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty pulled him closer. She ran her hands through his wet hair. He swam them both beneath the waterfall as he placed her against a rock. "You're hot Forsythe."

“You’re sexy, Elizabeth.”

"Really?" Betty whispered.

In the media everyone criticises her body. She feels insecure about it. 

“You’re really asking me if I mean it? You’re the sexiest woman I have ever seen.”

"I get insecure." Betty whispered.

“Why? You literally do modeling.”

She sat up looking at him. "Everyone pin points out my insecurities or has an opinion. It's like if Alice Cooper was amplified."

“I’m just saying the truth, Elizabeth.”

"So thank you." Betty squeezed her legs tightly around him. Jughead nodded. "Forsythe, now your being mean." She brushed her lips against his.

“How is that?”

"You know why baby." Betty kissed him. “Tell me.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Well I've never been so turned on by someone just saying my name. The idea of having sex at the waterfalls with my husband is exciting."

“You saying that you want me to fuck you right here... right now, Elizabeth?” He whispered heatedly against her lips.

Betty bit his lips feeling a warmth beneath her legs. She nodded at him. Jughead kissed her heatedly. It felt surreal kissing Jughead. She liked it and wanted more. She couldn’t believe she missed out on this in high school. It's like they were catching up on a missed chapter.

Betty moaned as Jughead slipped his hand into her swimsuit bottoms. He looked at her as she uttered her permission. Jughead turn slipped his fingers into her. She groaned as he kissed her. The feeling she felt was a electrifying. She craved his body. Whether that be with each touch or kiss, her body was so reactive.

He made her feel so good. He was rough with her but not in a way that he could hurt her. She was just overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"Juggie please I need you." Betty cupped his face in awe of his beauty.

Jughead smirked at the nickname. She used to call him that in high school. She was the only one who called him that. Jughead kissed her as she tried to push his shorts down. Betty managed to take his shorts off throwing them onto a rock.

“Eager, Elizabeth?” He smirked.

"Maybe, Forsythe."

He moved closer to her so that he was pressed up against her. Whilst Betty just got lost in his eyes. She moved to kiss him again. Jughead clinged tightly to her so he wouldn't move. That made Betty deepen the kiss slowly whilst Jughead moved her panties to the side. 

Each other were worshiping one another's body. Cherishing this sweet moment. Moans and groans escaped their mouths whilst they embrace each other's touch. It was fast and hot. The water pushing against them. Them completely alone and they climaxed moaning loudly.

Betty held onto Jughead, trying to catch her breath. Jughead just smiled at her. She kissed him as Jughead reached for his shorts.

"No." Betty stopped him. "We're alone we might as well skinny dip."

“Yeah?” He laughed softly.

"Yep. You know I had to do a topless shoot but I refused it." 

“Really? Why?” 

Betty looked at him. "I would have been covered in flowers and stuff like that. I'm all for body positivity but I didn't want them to see the scars."

Jughead lifted her out of the water more. He leaned down to kiss her scars. She just held her breath. She would cover them everyday.

Jughead pressed soft kisses to each of them."I thought you stopped." He whispered.

-Flash back.-

Betty was currently doing end of year news paper. She had the stress of everyone. She was under a lot of pressure. Alice was putting more pressure on her to be better than Polly and Charles. She hated feeling like she had to be perfect.

She didn't have a realse. She was lonely and scared that she wasn't perfect enough. She had Trevor and Archie but they didn’t help much with these kinds of things. The only person that helped was Jughead. He had been away visiting JB with the social worker. 

Betty decided to try calling him anyways. He picked up instantly. “Hey Betts. You okay? I can’t talk long.”

"Yes." She lied. "I miss you."

“I’ll be back late tonight or tomorrow morning.”

"Good." Betty uttered crying.

“Betty, what’s wrong?”

"Sorry...I can't breath." She felt her chest tighten. 

“What’s wrong Betts?”

"Everything. I just can't do it anymore Juggie." Betty just sobbed.

“Betty Cooper, are you forgetting who you are? You’re so strong Betts. I honestly believe you could do anything.” He teased. She laughed softly at him. "I can't... I...Juggie I did something bad."

“You did something bad? What did you do?” Betty requested a face time as he accepted it. "I didn't mean too. I just wanted the nose to stop. I clenched my first together and I couldn't stop." She looked at the blood on her hands.

“Betts... I need you to go clean up your hands, okay? Get the bleeding to stop. Wrapping up your hands will get you to stop doing that....” Betty nodded softly. "I'm so tired Juggie."

“Are you stressing about the newspaper?”

"Yes, my mum is stressing me out. Everyone is comparing me to everyone." She sighed cleaning her hands.

“Don’t be silly Betts. You’re already better than all of them. And I’ll be right by your side to help with that newspaper.”

"It needs to be in by tonight."

“I’ll try to come back now. Then we’ll have all tonight to finish it.” Jughead told her.

"No you need time with Bean." She whispered.

“Betts it’s fine. I want to help you.”

"We can do it over face time." Betty told him. “Are you sure?” Betty nodded at him. "I'm calmer now with you. I love you."

“Good, I love you too Betts.” He smiled.

"I've emailed you the work." She smiled as well. 

“Just got it.” He opened it up on his laptop. Jughead set up his phone so she could see his face while he worked. He kept making her smile as he saw her worrying. “We’ll finish it Betts. It’s going to be perfect.” He promised her.

"I know. I'm just tired." She looked at him.

“Get some sleep as soon as we’re done. I don’t think it will take long with both of us working.” Betty smiled at him. "I owe you a milkshake."

“You don’t owe me anything. I want to help.”

She nodded as she began typing straight away. They made small talk as they worked. JB came in every so often to say hello. Jughead looked happy there with his family.

"You know Juggie you should stay with JB." Betty prompted.

“Why? Is your mom not okay with me living with you anymore?”

"No she loves it. You look so happy." She whispered.

“I just don’t get to see JB much that’s all. I’m not staying. Maybe after we graduate but not now.”

"Okay." Betty looked at him.

Jughead got back to work. He kept seeing Betty smile at him. He liked seeing her so relaxed and happy. He truly did love her.

-End of flashback.-

“You promised to stop doing that.” Jughead said.

"I know but I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing that's one promise she tried to keep.

“I mean I know I can’t really trust you to keep promises... I just thought that would’ve been one that you did keep.”

"I tried Juggie. I did... the stress and everyone looks at me on set. I just... I let us down." Betty blinked tears away.

“This has nothing to do with me.” Jughead shrugged.

"I just struggle." She looked at him scared.

“I know.”

A silence fell between them. They went from smiling and laughing together to practically ignoring each other again. Things were going to be tough.

Jughead swam over to the side where the water was coming down. He just sat letting it wash over him. Betty watched him. There was a sadness to him. They still had a lot to talk about but she was still worried about him.

Jughead just took photos of everything and focused on his photography. He took an earlier boat back to the resort. The rest of the rest of the day they avoided one another.

Everything was just a mess. Emotions everywhere. So much had been said and so little has. Neither of them knew how to handle it. They weren’t sure how to fix it.

Time was running out fast. Would he sign the papers? Would they fix things?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple days passed and they've hit four days. They had 10 days to sort things out. Betty was offering an olive branch and seeing if Jughead wanted to go snorkeling with her. 

She headed to his room, making sure she looked presentable. She knocked on the door and he came and answered it. He was only wearing pajama pants and had a cup of coffee in his hand. “Elizabeth.” He greeted her. His expression on his face stayed blank.

"Do you want to come with me today?" Betty suggested.

“To do what?”

"Snorkeling." She smiled.

“Sure.”

"Juggie I'm sorry for the other day. I miss you." Jughead shrugged. Betty came into his room. "I think I don't love Trev."

“You said the other day you did love him.” 

"And I also said what we did was a mistake. I lied." Jughead looked at her. "Come on the boat is leaving." She smiled.

“I need to get dressed.”

"I mean I wouldn't mind you coming like that." Betty bit her lip.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He put a shirt on. Betty just leaned against the wall. "You said Ethel was involved." She looked at him.

"She was, she did the hacking." 

Betty nodded. "I can't get her in trouble because you get into trouble."

“You don’t want me in trouble?”

"No, just sign the papers." 

“No.” He shook his head. Betty looked at him. "Why?"

“Can we not talk about this?”

"That's what we're here for. We can have this week but next week we're talking." She reminded him.

“Fine.”

____

On the boat: 

Betty was snorkeling and enjoying seeing the beautiful sea life. Jughead was sitting on the boat reading. He saw her swim back to the boat. She wanted to tease him so she just splashed him with her wet hair.

He looked up at her annoyed."Forsythe, come in the water." Betty whispered in his ear. Jughead got up and tugged his shirt off.

"Tell me about the time we've spent apart." She ran her hand up to the bee tattoo.

“There’s not much to know.” Betty sat beside him. "Don't make me play the wife card."

"Never moved into the flat above the old wrym?" She moved to hold his hand. Their fingers intertwined as Jughead looked at her. “I never left Riverdale. Still live in the same trailer...”

"Never lived in the bar apartment?" Betty wondered.

“No.” He answered honestly.

"Why?"

“It’s more expensive than a trailer. I cant afford it.” Betty nodded, "tell me about the story behind the tattoos."

“They don’t really mean anything.”

"Well I like the roses and the bee." Betty smiled.

"Of course you like them." Jughead squeezed her hands. She looked at him. “They reminded me of you.”

Tracing them softly she smiled. "You missed me that much Jones?" Jughead didn’t say anything. "Can I kiss you Jones?"

He nodded.

Nerves ran through her body as she kissed him softly. He kissed her back. It was just a sweet kiss. They knew they shouldn't be kissing but talking. It was easier to show how they feel this way. Jughead deepened the kiss, Betty smiled into the kiss. Shortly after they pulled away as Jughead swam with the fish.

At that moment Betty made the decision to call Trevor. She couldn't keep dating him. She couldn't lie to him.

“Hey baby.” He answered.

"Trev we should talk. I messed up, I got drunk and cheated. That's no excuse but it made me realise. You deserve better than me."

“You cheated?”

"I'm sorry." Betty sighed.

“Betty if it was a drunk mistake we can talk it out and move past it...”

"It wasn't a mistake. I... it turns out I'm married." She knew it was time to tell him everything.

“Married? What the hell?” Trevor uttered.

"That's what I thought but it's real and this guy. We know him." Betty tried to ignore Jughead in the water.

“You slept with the guy you’re married to? Who?”

"Forsythe." She looked over at him.

“Do you mean Jughead? As in Jughead Jones? Forsythe Pendleton Jones?” Trevor said in shock."Yes." Betty let out a shaky breath.

“How did this happen?”

"I came to see him to sigh the papers. I don't know how it happened." She lied.

Betty wants to protect Jughead.

"I understand if you move out. I am not asking you to keep this a secret but I am begging that you do so."

“How did the marriage happen I mean?” He questioned.

"I don't know. I'm figuring it out." Betty was protecting Jughead. She knew if she told Trevor he would call the police. “I know we can work this out baby. I know it was a mistake. It’s just Jughead... he’s nothing.”

"He's not nothing!" Betty snapped.

“So what you’re in love with him now? All our years together means nothing?!”

"I don't know. I think I fell out of love a few years ago! We never see each other, Trev."

"Do you love him?" Trevor questioned. "Maybe." Betty looked at Jughead's book. She gave him it. 

Trevor hung up on her. He was just so mad and angry at her. Betty on the other hand felt a massive weight off her shoulders. She turned back to Jughead in the water. He was enjoying the crystal blue ocean and the sun. He knew soon he would be heading back to gloomy Riverdale.

"Juggie can I join?"

“You don’t have to ask me Elizabeth.” Jughead carried on swimming. Betty jumped in as she swam up to him. "Fancy coming to my place after? Order room service?"

“Sure I guess.”

"Good, I want to show you something." She smiled.

“What?” Jughead's curiosity got the better of him. "Something I kept all these years." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“Not going to tell me, Cooper?”

"Think flannel and knitted."

“You kept my flannel and beanie?” Jughead gave her a confused look. Betty blushed nodding. "I've been papped wearing them."

“Why did you keep them?”

"Because I never gave up on you." She glanced away.

“You did.” He whispered.

"No, I wrote to you everyday and sent it to JB's place. You said you were going to live with her after highschool." Betty prompted.

“JB and I don’t speak anymore.”

"Oh that explains why they got mailed back." She whispered.

“She thinks I’m a disappointment and pretty much stopped answering my calls.”

Betty cupped his face. "You're not any of those things. You are handsome, loving, and so smart. Both, you're also in my bad books still." She winked, trying to get a smile from him.

“I have nothing going for me in my life Betty.” He said.

"And you will. I believe in you." Betty reassured him.

“That’s easy for you to say. Your life is perfect.”

"To you it is but it's not. Can we just not go there?" Betty sighed. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

"You know what, just sign the papers." She pulled herself back on to the boat.

“I’m not signing anything.” Jughead repeated.

"Why?!"

“I’m going back to the resort.” He changed the subject.

"No! You're telling me why!" Betty exploded. 

“No.”

."Now! I'm not calling the police so you owe me that." She snapped.

The boat began taking them back to the resort. It would be an agonising long journey back.

“Well a divorce means I’m gone from your life for good. And Ethel and I had a deal.”

"So the time we spent together meant nothing? I'm just apart of some deal?" Betty whispered. "What deal Jones?"

“I would divorce you when things are over with Trevor.”

"Congratulations because I think they are. I was going to tell you back in my room." She teared up.

“When did that happen?” Jughead was shocked to hear that. Trevor loved Betty and wouldn't give up on her. "Earlier, he called me." 

“What did you tell him?” Betty didn't know what to say so she told him the truth. “So Trevor knows we slept together?”

"Yes. I would do it again but now I know why you won't divorce me... I'm going home." She whispered.

“Hand me the papers.”

"There in my room." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded. He sat down on the boat."How much money do you want? I assume that was a deal with Ethel too." She looked at him.

“Nothing.”

"Don't lie to me." Betty was hurt but she pulled her check book out. Jughead ignored her. Betty went ahead writing a check for 5000 dollars, handing him it.

“I don’t want your money.”

"Then what do you want Juggie? Why did you do this in the first place?" Betty questioned.

“I wanted to hurt you.” He said quietly.

"Well you succeeded." She hid her face. She didn't know how to feel.

“I’m staying for the full two weeks. Not because of you. It just beats being at home. I’ve never seen anything like this place before.” Jughead said.

"Well I'm leaving at the end of the first." 

“Fine by me.” He looked at her. "And I actually thought maybe we could try things for real." Betty walked off the boat, whilst they pulled up to the doc.

Jughead just headed to his room in a mood. He decided to call Ethel. They started this mess, the least he could do was keep her informed.

“Hey Jug.” 

“Betty and Trev are pretty much over. I’m signing the papers.” Jughead said.

"Thanks for letting me know." Ethel was so excited. "This is perfect. You get money and I get Trev."

“I don’t want anything from Betty.”

"Your loss. I'm going to call Trev." She squealed.

Jughead ended the call. He went to Betty’s room to go sign the papers. He heard her crying through the door. The door was open so he let himself in.

“I came to sign the papers.” He got straight to the point. Betty threw them at him. She felt numb, she decided to take the flight home that night. Jughead grabbed them and signed each of the spots. “There. Now you never have to see me again.” He said coldly.

"I didn't say I never wanted to see you again!"

“You implied it.” He headed to leave.

Betty grabbed his hand. "Maybe it's because you hurt me. But I hurt you right? But I didn't know! I didn't know you loved me."

“I always loved you.”

"But I didn't know Forsythe!" She pulled him closer.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty instantly kissed him back. They were still getting through years of sexual tension. Jughead pressed her up against the wall as they kissed. He felt her hands run through his hair. He glanced down seeing Betty wear his flannel. He pushed it off her shoulders.

"Careful with that, it's fragile." Betty ordered.

“Fragile?” Jughead bit his lip trying not to laugh. "I've had to sew that up more times than I can count." she blushed.

Jughead just kissed her whilst Betty devoured each kiss he offered her. Jughead lifted her up, placing her on the set of drawers. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Juggie?"

“Yeah baby?” Betty looked at him trying to hold her tears back. "I like you alot-" He just looked at her trying to see if she was serious or not. "I'm serious but you hurt me. So let's just have tonight."

Jughead kissed her as a response. Betty held him tight as she did the tongue thing he liked. He groaned softly into the kiss.

"You like that." She giggled.

“Yes.”

"We could have done that in the blue and gold."

“You didn’t like me then.” Betty rolled her eyes. "How many times did I try and kiss you?" 

“We never got to.” Jughead was still mad at that fact. "I tried." She blushed.

“Me too.” Jughead held her hips.

"It never worked out." Betty pouted softly. “Well now we get to.”

"Not properly." She toyed with his top. Jughead helped her tug it off. "I'm keeping that."

“Yeah?” Betty nodded as she pulled it over the clothes she was wearing. Jughead kissed her, finding that adorable. "Mine." Betty whispered as her phone rang.

“Fuck.” He sighed.

"It's my manager." Betty swiped across answering it.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him kissing his neck. 

"B remember that producer and role you wanted?"

“Yeah?” Betty bit back a moan as Jughead ran his hand up her leg.

"You got them! We got the biggest movie of the year!"

“Really?!” She said excitedly. "Yes! Get home to celebrate with me and Archie!"

“I will.” Betty quickly ended the call excitedly. "Baby I got the job!" She bit her lips screaming.

“Really?”

"Wait you know about it?" Betty's eyes lit up realising he read the news updates on her career. "You keep tabs on me."

“I try not to.”

"You liar. I Google you all the time."

“You do?”

Betty nodded at him. "I thought you'd become an author. So I keep googling you. Hoping to find a book."

"I've been writing. But nothing good enough for a book." Jughead gently rubbed her cheeks. 

"Just send it in." Betty bit her lip. "You are good enough. But Juggie, you kiss me like that and we argue. I don't know what to think."

“I’ve tried to send stuff in, Betty. It’s always rejected.”

"Give it to me." She smiled.

“I don’t need your pity Elizabeth.”

"I'm not." Betty pulled away. Jughead didn’t say anything. "So?"

“What?”

"I should go." She whispered.

“What happened to us having tonight?”

"You still want that?" Betty looked at him.

“Is it crazy to?”

"Not when I want too as well. But I want a meal together." She confessed.

“Okay.” He let himself smile.

"Dress fancy?" Better looked at the dress she had hung up. “I didn’t really pack anything fancy.”

"Well we can have a meal on the beach?"  
Jughead went to his bag and got a button up shirt and a nice pair of pants. He had left it from the other night. “Would this work? I have suspenders too.”

"I don't care if your in a bin bag " Betty teased, playfully.

“I just don’t own anything fancy.” He shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I only have all this fancy clothes because of events." Jughead nodded.

"Can we have one night as a married couple?"

“But we’re divorced now.”

"Not until I file them." Betty blushed.

“So you want us to act like we’re married and in love?” He asked.

"Well I just wanted to know it feels to be married to you. We've done the living together."

Jughead nodded.

"It's a stupid idea. It's okay if you don't want too." She shrugged.

“We can do it.... then tomorrow morning... we go our separate ways.” He said quietly.

Betty nodded, tearing up. She kissed him as he kissed her back. Before they sat in silence.

"I don't want to leave you." Betty broke the silence.

“You don’t?”

"I don't know why." Betty sighed. They haven't talked about a lot of things. But they had an understanding. 

Jughead nodded. “I’m going to go get ready.” He gently rubbed her cheek.

"Okay." She kissed him softly.

Jughead kissed her quickly before heading out to his room. He needed some advice so he called Archie. He hasn't spoken to him in years. Archie was shocked to see him calling. He answered right away.

"I need advice."

“Advice? Jughead we haven’t spoken in years.”

“Please Archie. I need advice.” Jughead sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”

"I'm in love with Betty but I messed things up. I could go to jail." He panicked, he knew he had made a mistake.

“What do you mean you could go to jail?” 

“I’m not going to say. But if Betty told anyone I would go to jail... I’m in love with her. I always have been and I always will be.... she should hate me. I just don’t know why she’s protecting me.”

"Because she cares for you." Archie smiled. "She always has."

“I really hurt her.”

"Well fix it. Be romantic." He suggested.

“I will tonight. I think I’m going to get her flowers.”

"She loves flowers. How have you been bro?" Archie asked.

"Terrible. I've missed Betty like crazy." Jughead finally admitted to himself.

“So you met up with her?” 

“I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

"This makes no sense. Wait, you're the guy she's married too." Archie connected the dots.

“It’s a long story but yes. I signed the divorce papers though. We’re done and she doesn’t want any parts of me.”

"Well it takes time." He told him.

“I know.”

"If you really love her go for it. That's what I'm doing. I've fallen for her manager." Archie laughed softly.

"Wait you are?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. We're pretty serious. I'm moving in."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It is and if you want that with Betty fight for it." 

"I will. Maybe we can meet up?" Jughead suggested.

"I'd like that. Look Jug, I have to go because I need to pick Ronnie up from work. Keep in touch man."

"Will do."

The line went dead and Jughead looked at his clothes. He quickly got dressed knowing Betty would be ready by now. He found her waiting at the restaurant for him. She was dressed up but more casual than normal. He managed to sneak away to get flowers quickly before going to see her.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

"Hi." Betty looks at him. He handed her the flowers.``You got me flowers?" Her eyes lit up smiling.

He nodded.

"Jones they're perfect." Betty kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you like them.”

"I love them." Betty moved to kiss his lips. Jughead kissed her back softly. "You remembered my favourites."Betty sniffed them.

“I always got them for you before the school dances in high school.” Jughead said.

"I remember. It didn't matter if I had a date or not. You got me them. You got Alice some too."

“Yeah. Your dates always give me weird looks though.”

"And I told them you were a gentleman and my closest friend. Half the they thought you were gay and Kevin's boyfriend." 

They sat down at their table on the balcony.

“Yeah.” He laughed softly.

"They were shocked to find out. However, I'm the lucky one."

“If only they had known how in love with you I was.” Jughead whispered.

"They would have a run for their money. I chose you first, most of the time." Betty squeezed his hands. Jughead shrugged. "So Mr Jones, we have one night." She smiled.

“We do.”

"What shall we do?"

“It’s up to you Betts.” He said. He hasn’t said that nickname since high school. "Well Juggie." She ran her foot up his leg. Jughead bit his lip. "We'll find out but it ends with a walk on fed beach." Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded. He just looked at her.

"You look handsome."

“You look stunning. You always do.”

"Juggie thank you for tonight. For saying that." Betty pulled out an email address. "I believe in you. Take your work here. They might want it for a show, a movie but tell them you know me."

“Betts I really want to do this on my own... I want my writing published for me.... not because I have you.”

"Betts I can't do that." He held her hand. 

"You deserve the world too Juggie. It's okay. Plus we might work together."

“I’m trying so hard to get there on my own.”

"And you will." She kissed him.

“Maybe” Betty nodded they ordered food. She moved her chair next to him. “So...” he said.

"This is a date Jug." She smiled softly.

“It is?”

"If you want it to be." Betty sipped her wine.

“I had hope that it was.” He glanced at her drinking too.

"Then Jughead Jones this is our first date as a non married, married couple." She teased.

“Yeah.” He laughed softly.

"What did you think when you heard my voice?" Betty was curious. They've been through a lot since that moment. Some good some bad. “I was just in shock. I didn’t think you would contact me.”

"I have a legal team that finds anyone." She kissed his shoulder."I really thought it was a crazy fan. I guess you are a crazy fan." She joked. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Aren't you baby?"

“Maybe.” He teased. She giggled softly at him. "You know I only took the role of the gang leader because it reminded me of you."

“Seriously? You hated the serpents Betts.”

"But I missed you so I did the roll. I spoke to Toni as well for inspiration. She met me actually." She smiled as their food came.

“I’m still a huge part of the serpents.” Jughead said. “I passed on leadership to Toni but I’m still a member. They’re my family.”

"That's okay. I understand the serpents now." Betty confessed. "I shadowed Toni when you were out of town. Jughead nodded. " I stopped by the wrym looking for you but she told me you were out of town. When I left you were still gone."

“You came to see me?” Jughead was trying not to smile. Betty nodded.“Why?”

"I missed you and I wanted to see."

“Betty?”

"Yeah?" Betty looked at him.“When you left town I thought you hated me.” He said quietly.

"No. Just sad." She whispered.

"I missed you and we didn't say goodbye. We left on an argument."

“I was mad at you.”

"I know. We were fighting for the same college place." She sighed.

“I was jealous. I never had a chance but you did.”

"It's okay. I understand." Betty squeezed his hands. He squeezed her hand back confessing what's been on his mind. “When you left... I pretty much took that as a ‘fuck you’. I felt betrayed. I don’t know.... I just felt like I was something disposal in your life and you proved me right.”

"I never meant to make you feel like that." She looked at him. Jughead shrugged whilst Betty kised his cheek. 

He didn’t say anything as they just sat in silence eating. Once the meal was up they headed to walk on the beach. They walked along the water hand in hand. They were watching the sunset as they kicked the water, not saying much.

Betty wanted to make him laugh. She knelt down on one knee. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Jughead Jones will you do the honour of divorcing me? Let's have a fresh start."

“I already signed the papers.”

"Shush, I haven't finished." Betty pulled out his beanie out her bag. Jughead looked at her."I give you this beanie as a token of not letting you go again."

“You want to stay in contact?” He was surprised. "Try too?" She smiled. Jughead nodded. She jumped up and hugged him, excitedly. He hugged her back.

In that moment they both hoped things would move into a new chapter. Forgetting the past and hopefully move into the future. Jughead walked her back to her room. They ended the night with a sweet kiss. A kiss signifying a fresh start.

Jughead went to his room. He got into bed and couldn’t stop thinking about her. He had a massive smile on his face. He was hoping he could get to see her before she left in the morning. He wanted a chance to say goodbye. They never got that. Hopeful he would get that chance. It was only midnight. He set his alarm for 5am, smiling.

____

Betty's fight was at 4am. She had knew Jughead would be fast asleep but she had to say goodbye. She knocked on the door hoping he was still up. He was up writing as he had a burst of inspiration. Lucky he answered the door. 

To say Jughead was shocked to see her there was a surprise. He thought he would be fast asleep. She loved napping and was the queen of it.

“Betts.” He smiled. “I figured you were sleeping. I wasn’t sure when your flight was. I set an alarm for five to come say goodbye.”

"My flights at 4." Betty hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you stopped by. I would’ve missed you.”

"I'm glad your awake." She jumped up on him. He wrapped his arms around her."I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Jughead smiled at her. "Goodbye Forsythe." She winked.

“Goodbye Elizabeth.”

Betty just bit her lips before jumping down. "Don't be a stranger." Betty kissed his cheek. 

Jughead nodded. Betty turned to leave. Jughead grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. They just stood smiling into the kiss.

"Baby I have to go." She whispered, whilst Jughead deepened the kiss. He nodded softly, reluctantly pulling away. "Whenever your in LA give me a shout."

“Bye.” He whispered.

Betty kissed him one final time as she headed out. Jughead watched her walk out knowing it was most likely the last time he would see her.

Knowing that a heavy feeling rested in his chest. 

Would they keep in contact or would it be another broken promise?


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later- 

Jughead Jones was trying his hardest to succeed. He was trying to push his book. All he wanted was to get published, his name published. 

His name was published for all the wrong reasons.

-Forsythe Pendleton Jones married to Star Betty Cooper. Here are the certificates to prove it.-

He was shocked to see the articles. They were saying awful things about him and his career as an author. He was now getting his book taken into consideration now.

Betty had done article after article defending Jughead. Trevor on the other had been slagging him off. Jughead was freaking out. If the truth was out he could go to prison. He decided to make a trip to see Betty.

They needed to sort this thing out. They've been divorced for 6 months and haven't spoken at all. Betty had been filming in a secret location. However, Jughead decided to just go there without calling her. It was important enough.

Jughead found the cheapest flight. He put together all the money he would find for it. Now he was on a flight terrified to get papped. He knew if people saw him they would know he was off to see Betty. 

Nerves ran through his body when he messaged Betty on Instagram.

@J.Jones: I need to talk.

He knew she most likely wouldn’t see it. It shocked him that she did.

@B.Cooper: are you okay with the news?

@J.Jones: of course I’m not.

@B.Cooper: I'm sorry I have defended you.

@J.Jones: if the whole story gets out I’ll be sent to prison Betty.

@B.Cooper: Juggie I should tell you something when you're here.

____

Flashback.- 

Betty Cooper was sitting on the plane looking at the divorce papers. A divorce meant he would be out of her life for good. He thinks that’s what she wants. She didn’t know what she was thinking. All she could think was that she didn’t want to lose him again. She doesn't want that. 

Betty thought about them as she pulled the papers apart. So she destroyed them into a million pieces. The second she got off the flight she burnt them. She knew she needed to tell him but she just couldn’t. She would tell him when the time was right.

-End of flashback.-

Jughead texted Betty when he arrived in LA. Betty drove to meet him. She would set the spare bedroom up. Trevor and herself haven't talked since the call. Jughead stood waiting for her. Yet again Betty came in with a wig on. This time she looked like her cousin's the Blossoms. 

Jughead recognized her this time. "You look like Cheryl." Jughead shivered.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Jughead rolled his eyes following her. Betty’s private driver took them to her house. He teased her that she had a private driver.

“You’re too rich for me Cooper.” Jughead teased.

"Stop." Betty pouted.

“It’s true.”

"That's no way to treat your wife." She rolled her eyes.

“We’re divorced.” He reminded her.

That was Betty's opening to tell the truth. "About that." Betty whispered.

“What did you do?”

"Don't get mad." Jughead looked at her. He was confused and slightly worried. "Burnt them." Betty looked out the window as she confessed.

“What? Why?”

"I don't want you out of my life. I don't know, I just did it." She glanced up at him.

“You wanted to stay married to me?”

"Is that bad?" Betty asked.

“I don’t understand...” Jughead was utterly confused. All he could do was look at her. "That last night together was special." She smiled.

“You made it clear that you thought there wasn’t anything between us Elizabeth.” Betty sighed. He was back to calling her Elizabeth.

"And I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your stupid face, your stupid smile and everything we used to have."

“I’ve tried reaching out over the past six months and I pretty much got nothing.” Jughead said.

"Everything went through Veronica. I've been filming on something really secretive. I've been working non stop." Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"I will sign the papers Forsythe."

“We have completely different lives Elizabeth. Now people are interested in my writing but it’s not because of my writing at all. It’s because I’m involved with you.”

Betty nodded. "I didn't know Trevor would do that to you. I'll sign the papers when we get back. I have a spare one from the trip."

“Are you still with him?”

"He's trying to get me back but no. I'm never going back there. He hurt you by doing that." Betty sighed, pulling up to her house.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

They then headed into the house. Jughead saw how the house was so her. It screamed Betty. It was full of her books, her awards, photos of everyone. Photos of him. He just looked around, seeing the story he wrote for her in a frame. She kept it after all those years.

Jughead just stayed silent as he looked around more. He was in awe of her place, shock set in whilst he saw the pool outside.

“This place is huge.”

"It is, I get lonely." Betty sat at her kitchen counter.

Jughead looked around at her huge kitchen. There were snacks everywhere. His eyes lit up.

"Take anything you want." She threw him an apple. He hadn't changed his ways around food. “I haven’t eaten in a couple days.”

"Well let me cook you up a meal." Betty pulled on her apron.

“You don’t have to.” 

“Shush. You can help.” She passed him an apron. 

“Okay.”

Jughead looked at her apron and began laughing. She had a head chef apron on.

“Shut up!” She laughed. “They’re cute.” 

“Whatever you say Elizabeth.” He teased.

"They are." Betty began making homemade pasta. She cracked an egg into flour. Jughead came up behind her. "Want to knead the dough?" She glanced up at him.

“Sure.”

Betty handed him it. "Not too hard. I know you like things a little hard but you need to be tender." She joked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "That was funny for me." She playfully nudged him.

“What was?”

"The joke."

Jughead started kneading the dough. Betty couldn't help but watched his muscles work as she began making a sauce. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. He was so focused, Betty just pulled him away from the dough. He looked down at her confused.

"We need the pasta machine." She softly rubbed over his hands.

“I can get it. Where is it?”

"Behind me. But you need a password to get past me." Betty began boiling the water.

“A password?” He laughed.

"Try to guess it. It could be an action."

“Or I could just do this...” He reached behind her and grabbed it. Betty pouted at him as he smiled. "You're taller than me, that's not fair." She closed the space between them.

“You’re short.” He teased. 

“No, you’re just tall.” She teased back. 

“You’re in denial Elizabeth.” He teased.

Betty giggled as she pulled him down to her level. "Maybe Forsythe." She whispered in his ear. Jughead looked at her. "Maybe I'm not. A kiss for the truth might reveal it."

“You’re playing a dangerous game Elizabeth. You know I’m addicted to your kisses.”

"Are you now? That's news to me." She giggled playfully.

“It’s not obvious?” He teased, smiling.

"Nope. I think we should test the theory." Betty began to roll out the pasta.

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded at him.

Jughead leaned in, he was nervous about kissing her. They had kissed before so he didn't understand why. Betty closed the gap kissing him. He kissed her back. It was a loving kiss whilst they cooked their dinner together. 

"Have I told you I've been asked to go on Celebrity bake off." She smiled, pulling away for air.

“Really? You’d love that.”

"I've accepted it but it's a secret. Hopefully you'll be here so I can give you the leftovers."

“I’d love that.” Jughead licked his lips at the thought of the food. 

"I'm paying for your ticket. Flights are expensive." Betty plated the food up. "There you go. Homemade mac and cheese."

“I could barely even afford my flight here.” He said. “Thanks Betts.”

"I would have paid for it." She began cleaning up.

“I have to do things for myself.” He insisted.

"I know but I missed you." Betty sat with him.``Forsythe I really didn't mean for people only to look at your book to try to get a scoop on me."

“It’s fine Elizabeth.”

Betty nodded at him as promised she signed the divorce papers. 

"Now you have the power to do what you want with them. You are capable of great things. I realise now more than ever I get in the way of them." She sighed as she ate some of his pasta.

Jughead just looked at the papers. He couldn’t bring himself to sign them again. It already hurt so much the first time.

“I can’t do it again Betts.”

“Okay.” Jughead agreed without hesitation. "Seriously?" Betty was shocked he had agreed.

“I can’t do it again Betts.”

"Sign them or leave me?" She looked at him.

“Both.”

"Are we really doing this? If we do this we do it properly. But we don't tell the media shit. You will be my boyfriend but your husband legally." Betty smiled.

“I’m in love with you Betty... I always have been. I always will be.” He looked at her nervously.

"I think I love you Jughead. I think I always have but I was scared of losing you." Jughead nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

Jughead kissed her as a response. Betty smiled into the kiss. She pulled out her pocket ring. Jughead just deepened the kiss. Whilst they kissed she slipped it on his finger. Jughead pulled away to look at it. 

“What’s this for Betts?” He looked at the gorgeous ring.

"Well you are my husband. Wedding or not you get a ring. Woman around her will want to take you home."

“I need to get you a ring then.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Focus on you first. Juggie I've forgiven you for everything. I know jealousy makes people do crazy things but your family. I'm Mrs Jones."

“I’m really sorry Betty.”

Betty looked at him. "I was family and I left you. I'm sorry one. We've both made mistakes now it's time to move forward my love." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"Eat up. I'll go get a puzzle for us to do."

“Okay.”

Betty kissed her cheek as she messaged Veronica and Archie to come over.

V: Is Jughead there?

B: yeah.  
B: he's amazing.

V: no fighting?

B: I'm still married.

V: I thought he signed the papers?

B: Yeah, I had second thoughts.

V: you’re still married to him? You didn’t file the papers?

B: I burnt them.

V: why?

B: because I love him.

V: after what he did?

B: it's complicated V. Are you coming to meet him? I know Archie misses him. I'm going back to him.

V: yeah I’m coming. I’m just worried about you B.

B: I'm fine. You'll understand when you meet him.

V: he’s practically a criminal B. What he did was really wrong.

B: I know but when you love someone.

V: I get it. I’m not saying I’ll be so forgiving but I’ll try for you.

B: thank you. 

Jughead came up behind Betty and hugged her. "I want to make things right. I messed up big time."

“Jug I already forgave you.” 

“No Betts. I’m making this right. I’ve been sitting around moping since high school over you. We still have a lot of making up to do and I promise you, I will try as hard as I can to make up for everything I’ve done.” He told her.

Betty just kissed him. "Maybe therapy will help." She looked at him. "Not because of us but other things. I know you don't want my money but your family now so I can put you on my health care."

Jughead nodded. “I don’t have any issues with that. And I don’t mind if you help a little bit with money.... I just want to feel like I can do this on my own. I got myself into this mess I can get myself out. If I got my writing published it would help me with everything. But I want it published for my writing alone not because people know about us.... Maybe my writing just isn’t good enough. Maybe I need to find a new career.” Jughead said.

"No, it is good enough "

“No one seems to want to publish it.”

"Try a pen name." Betty answered the door.

"You are a genius." Jughead kissed her. Archie and Veronica came in."Archie?!" Jughead's eyes lit up.

“Hey Jug.” Archie smiled. 

“It’s good to see you.” Jughead said.

"You look well Jones." 

"I am doing better." He squeezed Betty's hips. Veronica just stared him down. Jughead noticed but didn’t say a word. "This is my manager."

“And your best friend.” Veronica said.

"Juggie knows that but you are giving him death stares." Betty raised her eyebrows at her.

"Well he deserves them."

"V you promised." Betty sighed.

"Betty you are crazy! He should be in prison."

“Archie and I are going to step outside... It looks like you two have a lot to talk about.” Jughead said quietly.

"Juggie." Betty looked at him. 

"No it's okay." He kissed her cheek.

The boys headed outside. Archie decided on driving them to get a milkshake.

"Seriously Veronica you think I'm crazy?!"

“B, what he did was illegal on so many levels!”

"Don't you think I know that! There's history between us. I don't want him to go to prison! If he goes to prison he sees his dad and the gang! That's not good Veronica!" Betty snapped.

"Well I can't stand by this. I am sorry I called the police and sent all the evidence in. He must be brainwashing you."

“What the hell?!” Betty cried. “This could ruin his life!”

"He ruined yours." Veronica told her.

____  
Meanwhile at the diner:

The boys sat down with their milkshakes. It was a small diner similar to pops but a massive franchise. Jughead was sitting when the police walked in. Jughead thought nothing off of it.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones? We're arresting you on the account of tampering with government documents and fraud."

“What the hell?” Archie said. “You must have the wrong man.”

"No, we have had an anonymous tip from someone. We have the evidence." The officer said.

“I need to call my girlfriend.” Jughead said.

"You get one call at the station." The officer put him in cuffs.

“I’ll call her now.” Archie got out his phone. 

The officer took Jughead to his car. Jughead was so scared. He was shaking as they drove him away.

Betty answered immediately. "Please say Juggie is safe."

“He was just arrested. I don’t know what happened.” Archie panicked.

"Veronica happened. She rang the police because of her morals." Betty was crying her eyes out. "He can't go to prison. He won't survive with the Ghoulies and his dad."

“Veronica did this?!”

"Yes. I fired her." She sobbed.

“Betty, they're taking him straight to prison. He won’t survive in there.” Archie made him aware.

"I know that! I'm driving there."

“Is there any way we can drop the charges?” He asked, heading to his car.

"No." Betty whispered.

“What are we going to do?”

"I need to call him." She sighed.

“Okay.” Archie was just as panicked as she was. He didn't know what to do or who to contact. "Talk to your girlfriend." Betty ended the call.

About an hour later Betty’s phone rang. It was from the prison. She accepted it immediately. All she wanted was to hear his voice. Most of all hold him tightly.

“Betts.” Jughead said.

"Baby are you okay? I'm sorting this out." She promised.

“I’m fine. I don’t have long to talk. My father is here.”

"Baby, stay away from him." Betty panicked.

"I'm trying but I'm bunking with him."

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. He’s part of the ghoulies now.” Jughead uttered, afraid.

"What?" Betty began freaking out.

“There’s a ton of them here. My dad is leading them.”

"Juggie I'll figure it out." She promised, she had to get him out. “I’m facing ten years, Betts.”

"I'll figure out. But what happens if I can't?" Betty teared up.

“I don’t know Betts... maybe I’ll get out in a couple years for good behavior.... I’m so sorry Betts. I got myself into this mess.”

"But what will happen to us?" She tried to hold her tears in.

“I love you... You deserve better than me.” Jughead teared up too.

"So? The divorce papers are getting signed?"

“Maybe it’s best.” That broke Jughead telling her to do so. Betty started to cry. "Okay." She whispered.

“I just want what’s best for you baby.”

"I know but I don't care that you married us. I'm happy you did it." Betty told him as the line just cut out.

Betty knew his time was up. She just sat there crying. She had his stuff with her. She pulled out his flannel. She was planning on calling her lawyer but she just needed a minute.

Everything had happened so fast she felt overwhelmed. She was so upset with Veronica. All she wanted to do was hide. So much pain has just fallen on to her.

Why did the world feel the need to take her beloved away when she just got him back? She was trying so hard to keep herself together. Her lawyers were the best in the county. The only problem was could it be sorted?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

5 years later- 

It wasn't for the lack of trying. Betty Cooper fought so hard to get Jughead Jones released. However, nothing came of it. Jughead Jones was stuck in the LA prison.

Stuck in prison reading all the news on Betty Cooper. She was now getting married to her co-star. Her image has drastically changed.

Jughead had been constantly fighting with his father. He was always getting beaten up by the ghoulies. Luckily he was getting released. He was getting released on Betty Cooper's wedding day. Jughead knew where the wedding would be. It was her dream wedding after all.

He wasn’t sure if he should say anything to her. She was happy. Yet that's what she wanted the world to think. Jughead decided to message her on Instagram. She should at least know he got out. He got a response straight away.

Bcooper: can I meet you?

JJones: it’s your wedding day. I just figured I would let you know.

BCooper: Juggie please you wouldn't see me in prison.

JJones: I’m outside the prison waiting for a taxi now.

BCooper: I'm coming to get you.

____

Betty Cooper was dressed head to toe in her wedding dress. Veronica Lodge was by her side with Kevin Keller. The only bridesmaids she wanted. A few years ago Betty had solved things with Veronica. However, there's been a hole in her heart.

Betty rushed right to the prison. She didn’t care that she was in her wedding dress. She got in her car and drove straight there. She was 10 minutes away from getting married but couldn't. 

Sneaking away was the easiest thing she ever did. Her heart was in her mouth. This would be the first time in five years, they see each other. She missed him so much. She pulled up outside the prison and saw him standing around. He looked terrible. He had more tattoos on his arms and he was covered in bruises. He was always handsome to her but he just looked like he had been through a lot.

Betty had changed dramatically too. She was more shut off and cold to people she knew. She still faked it to her fans but they could tell something happened. She cut her hair from her long hair into a short bob.

Betty ran out the car and into his arms. “Betty!” Jughead smiled at her. "Am I hurting you?" She whispered. She had just ran through traffic to hug him.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” He teased.

"No. I missed you so much." Betty began ruining her makeup.

“You’re supposed to be getting married right now Cooper.”

"I don't care." She looked at him.

“You don’t care?” Betty nodded. "I missed you so much. I don't care that I'm meant to be walking down the aisle. All I care is that I'm here seeing you." She added.

Jughead hugged her. Her makeup was running as she squeezed him so tightly. "Let's get you home. You need a bath and food." Betty whispered.

“Betts I’m okay... I should probably get a flight back to Riverdale.”

"You want to leave me?" She took a step back. "You can't not yet... I tried to save you. I did Juggie... I put my all into it."

“Betty you’re getting married. My home is still in Riverdale.”

"And I don't want to get married to him. Its purely physical. My heart lies with you." Betty held his hands.

“Really?”

"Yes. Why do you think I snuck away to see you? Wearing this dress feels wrong. It's crazy to me because I loved you in highschool but I thought you loved someone else. I only told Arch and then we left for college. I became famous and found out I was married to you. I actually felt whole again."

-Flashback.-

Jughead Jones was currently on a date. He was nervously eating in Pops. Betty walked in on the date. Her heart immediately stopping she ran to Archie's.

Answering the door he saw her sobbing. She was going to confess her true feelings for Jughead but found him on a date.

"I love him Arch. I really love him." 

"I know you do." He hugged her. "Kev's here with me. Let's get you ice cream."

Betty nodded. "I should have told him last night in bed." 

"In bed?" Archie teased.

"Stop not like that." 

"You wish though." Kevin hugged her.

"I do."

-End of flashback.-

“You had feelings for me?”

"Remember that date you went on with Melody? You saw me come in." Betty whispered.

“I remember.”

"I came to tell you that I liked you. I realised the night before when you just held me as I had a panic attack." She looked at him. "I didn't want anyone else holding me either than you."

“Betty I love you.”

"Jughead I love you. I love you." Betty uttered like it was a secret.

Jughead held her face and kissed her passionately. He didn’t care. He just loved her so much. Betty kissed him back. Her hair was in the way. Jughead held her close, moving her hair out the way. Betty wrapped her arms around him as she shivered. She forgot her jacket at the venue.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He whispered.

"Good I need to get out this dress."

They got in her car, whilst they drove her phone rang. She answered it. “Where the hell are you?” Veronica asked.

"Not coming."

“What do you mean you’re not coming?”

"Exactly that. I can't marry him when I love someone else. Call me crazy but I don't care." Betty looked at Jughead.

"Are you with him?" Veronica asked.

"I love him Veronica. It's been years and I still feel the same. He can half of everything I have. I want to end things."

“He hurt you B.”

"And I love him. People move past mistakes." Betty smiled.

“You really love him that much?” She asked her friend.

"I do." Betty was shocked to hear Veronica say those words “I support you then.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah. I just get worried.”

"I know but you never met us in highschool. Ask your husband what we were like." 

"Babe they were like a married couple already." Archie teased.

“But they weren’t dating.”

"We lived together." Jughead smiled at Betty. 

Betty kissed him happily. They had pulled up to her house. They finished up the call with Veronica before heading inside. Veronica promised to sort things out for her. The moment they got into her house Betty handed Jughead his bag she kept.

"I wore everything whilst you were gone." Betty began undoing the corset back.

“Let me help you.”

Betty stood close to him as he slowly removed the dress. It slowly fell to the floor. He carefully grazed his hands over her hips. Betty turned around to look at him.

"I love you."

“I love you so much.” He looked at her. Betty cupped his face smiling. "I should probably put some pjs on." She gently kissed him as her dog ran up behind them.

"You have a dog now?" Jughead's eyes lit up. 

"I was lonely so I adopted him. Meet Toffee."

“He’s adorable.”

"He's ours." Betty pulled his flannel on. "Let me clean you all up."

Jughead picked up the dog. He licked his face happily. He stroked Toffee sitting down to play with him. Betty smiled at them, sitting next to him. 

“I need a shower. I haven’t had a proper one in awhile.” Jughead said.

"You can get a shower or a bath. I'll cook you a proper meal." Betty kissed his cheek.

“Okay.”

"It won't be mac and cheese. That food is bad luck." She teased.

"And I've eaten it for the past 5 years." Jughead pouted.

Betty laughed softly as she headed to make burgers. Jughead went to her bathroom upstairs. He enjoyed laying in a nice hot bath. All he could smell was her. He felt at home.

He's only felt at home with her. Now he had one. He knew he had to go back to Riverdale but he didn’t want to think about that. For now he would enjoy the time with Betty. He sat in the bath for an hour before getting dressed and heading to the kitchenHe sat in the bath for an hour before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

The smell of good food made his mouth water. He sat down at the table."Enjoy." Betty smiled. “Thank you baby.” He smiled at her. 

"I missed that." Toffee jumped up at her.

“Missed what?”

"You calling me baby. Being here." She fed Toffee some of the burger.

“I like being with you.” Betty blushed, "Well let's move to a smaller place together."

“I like this place... All my stuff is in Riverdale though.”

"We can bring them over. Only if you want too." She shrugged.

“I’d love to.”

Betty launched over as she kissed him passionately. Her phone rang as Veronica walked in.

“Always interrupted.” Jughead sighed.

"That's because her ex fiance is calling her. I came to warn you. He's gone to the press."

“Seriously?” Veronica nodded. "I owe you an apology Jughead."

Jughead looked at her in shock. "I'll leave you." Betty smiled. She wanted them to have a talk in private.

“Betts stay.”

Betty sat back down looking at him. Veronica just apologised. She could see she love the two harboured for one another. Jughead held Betty. He gently rubbed her hands nervously.

"You know we hired the venue for all day. You paid for all the wedding B. You were planning on staying married before my mistake." Veronica prompted.

“I know.”

"Jughead do you love her?"

“Of course I do.” Veronica looked at Betty. “What?”

"Marry your true love." She whispered.

“You think it’s a good idea?” 

“You’ve been married before. Do it again.” Jughead looked at Betty.“Jug?” 

“Marry me?”

"I should at least see you down on one knee." Betty teased. Jughead stood up before getting down on one knee."I'm joking honey. Of course I'll marry you. I left my wedding for you."

“I need to get you a ring. An engagement ring and a wedding ring. It’s only right.” He teased.

"Let's go marry you two." Archie kissed his wife.

Jughead smiled as they headed to the venue. This time Betty was wearing her sweats. They didn’t care. They were just happy to be getting married. It was just them and the other couple. Jughead was so excited. His eyes lit up as he nervously tapped his foot. He was happy they were doing it right this time.

"We're doing right this time." Betty wrapped her arm around his neck.

“I love you.”

"I love you Jughead."

Jughead kissed her lovingly. It was a fast session but it held so much love. It brought kiss after kiss.

"I love you Mrs Jones." Jughead repeated.

“I love you Mr Jones.” Jughead kissed her softly before they turned to their friends. "Congratulations." Archie smiled.

“Thanks Arch.” 

Veronica just looked at them. She saw how happy Betty was. 

"You got married in my flannel." Jughead picked her up.

"I don't care." She giggled. Jughead kissed her lovingly."What a weird day." Archie laughed.

“Definitely but it was a good day.”Jughead smiled.

Archie just smiled at his friend.

That day the four of them they headed home to eat the wedding cake and watch movies. Up until the point the happy couple wanted alone time.

_____

A couple weeks later Jughead headed to Riverdale. Whereas Betty made a trip to see FP Jones. Jughead was spending the week in Riverdale to gather his things and sort out everything.

He was currently at the wrym with the serpents when Ethel came in. Jughead just sighed. "I guess Congratulations is in order." Ethel sat down.

"Actually the police should be knocking at your door. I told them everything. Veronica and Betty backed me up."

“You can’t be serious.” 

“Why should I take all the blame? I spent five years in there, Ethel.”

"You went through with it." She snapped.

"You did all the hacking. I made a drunk mistake." Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You’re an ass.” 

“You ruined my life, I’m ruining yours.” He rolled his eyes.

"Not if they don't catch me." Ethel smirked.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He knew she would get her kama eventually.

"So Jones is a married man and has gone to prison. You're definitely a serpent now." Toni teased. Jughead laughed softly."So how is the wife?"

“Things have been great.” Jughead smiled.

"That's amazing. Are you making me an auntie soon?"

“Not anytime soon. Betts is always so busy. I’m so proud of her and I love her a lot.”

“You seem kind of upset about that though.” Toni observed. 

“No, things are good. She just works a lot. There’s never much time for intimacy. But it's okay. I’m happy.”

"Speak to her. Intimacy is needed for a good marriage."

“I know. I’ll call her tonight. She said she would be really busy this week so I figured now was a good time to come back to town and sort things out.”

"Okay. Try to have a little fun." She smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He laughed softly.

"You know." Toni winked.

“No, I don’t.” He laughed.

"You've been in prison far too long." She teased.

Just as she said that Betty rang him. She had been working on cutting her hours down.

“Hey Betts.” He answered.

"Hey baby. I have a surprise for us."

“A surprise?” Jughead smiled.

"Yes. I have managed to cut my hours. I told V I wanted to focus on my family. To start a family so I will be picking better roles for us." She explained.

“Really?”

"Yes. Surprise!" Betty giggled.

“That’s really something you want? To start a family soon?” Jughead questioned.

"Well give us a year or so to be a married couple first." He could hear her smile. “I like that idea Betts.”

"I love you. So I should tell you I got us a restraining order against your father." Betty shrugged.

“You did? Did you go and see him?” Jughead was instantly worried. He didn't want his wife near his father.

"I did but I went with V." She sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, concerned.

"I didn't want you to worry. Plus I wanted to give him a piece of my mind." Betty requested a facetime.

Jughead stepped outside so he could accept the face time. She was sitting with Toffee in their garden.

“I was visiting Toni and the serpents.” Jughead said.

"I know. That's what I went to see him." She smiled, softly.

“Did he say anything about me?”

"He did. He only apologise because he knows were married. I'm sorry baby."

“Betty it’s fine. He practically tortured me in there.... He’s dead to me. He has been for awhile.”

"That's why I want him out of our lives. Our family means the world to me." She smiled.

“Me too Betts.”

Betty looked at him. "Have you tried writing about your time in prison? People love crime books at the minute for prison." She asked.

“I haven’t thought of that. Maybe I will.”

"I mean it might help you heal from it as well." Betty had Toffee licked her.

“I guess so.”

"It's all up to you baby." She giggled and Toffee kept licking her face. She had eaten some meat earlier. Jughead smiled at them. “I miss you.”

"We miss you too. I mean how can we not? I love after a long shoot just to snuggle you." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her. "Remember when you would sneak into bed and now it's me doing that." She teased.

“Yeah. You work too much.” He teased.

"I promise I'm trying to relax more."

"I'm coming home." 

“Okay.”

"See you soon." Jughead smiled.

They ended the call. Jughead headed back inside to Toni. He had a massive smile on his face. “What’s got you so happy?” 

“I was just talking with Betty.”

"She's pregnant!" Her eyes lit up.

"No we're making time for each other." He sat down.

“That’s good.”

"T you should visit. Apparently you've already met my wife." Jughead prompted.

“She came here looking for you. You were out of town so she had questions about the serpents.” She shrugged.

"That shocked me. She starred in a gang movie."

“Yeah. She took inspiration from us.” Toni smiled.

"I haven't seen the movie." Jughead shrugged.

"Office now. Go watch it." Toni handed him the keys. "Your wife is so hot in it. Go watch it." She pushed him in the office.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He sat in the office to watch it. He was so captivated by her performance. He can see how she took inspiration from them. He was in awe of her. Her performance was perfect.

He decided to text her. 

J: I saw your movie baby.  
B: which one?

J: the one you based on the serpents.  
B: the one I've got a sequel too?

J: yeah.  
B: I'm filming that in a few months.

J: really?  
B: I can get the serpents on screen.

J: you want us in your movie?  
B: yes. It will be fun.

J: would we have to talk?  
B: nope but if you want too.

J: I’ll talk to them about it.  
B: okay x  
J: I love you.

B: I love you too x   
B: I have to go for a photoshoot.  
J: okay.

Betty sent him a picture of her and Toffee. They were so happy. Jughead smiled as he headed to Toni. Hearing the news the serpents jumped at the chance to be on the big stage. Jughead laughed softly at how excited they were.

It made him happy they've moved into a chapter of their life where she accepted the serpents. He accepted her family. 

They were finally not green with envy but red with love. It was a long time coming but everything was finally perfect. 

Well perfect enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with writer @kisvids over on tumblr go check her out.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> We are so thankful for all your support.


End file.
